


Never had a dream come true

by ringo1123



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, Magic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某种程度上来说，迪克美梦成真了，但是巴特……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never had a dream come true

＂你跟本不知道之前一周我过的是什么日子！你什么都不明白！＂  
前罗宾、神奇小子、现夜翼的年轻人用与他双重职业不太相称的，近乎幼稚的方式宣泄他的怒气。  
当然，隐藏情绪从来不是这位年轻英雄的拿手好戏，他所吼叫指责的对象--哥谭市的都市传说，蝙蝠侠，无动于衷的寄身于黑影当中，似乎决意不给予任何回应。  
＂你知道吗？他们都说蝙蝠侠除了逻辑和二进制思维，没有一丝人类感情，不，我可不这么认为！＂  
夜翼突兀地截住了话语，连肢体动作也瞬间定格，他透过眼罩瞪着另一人，似乎期待着这一击能起到些许效果，可那团黑影中唯一裸露在外的苍白下颌顽固有如雕塑，就连那该死的斗篷都没有一丝起伏！  
夜翼-迪克•格雷森决定他受够了，他上前跨出一步，鼻子几乎贴上了他导师的面罩，他几乎控制不住自己的动作和情绪：  
＂不，我不认为你是个没有感情的机器人，布鲁斯，你只是拼了老命的想要成为一个见鬼的机器人！＂

＂不不不，我可不后悔＂骑着机车轰鸣着将韦恩庄园甩在身后时，迪克第一百次对自己说。  
该感到抱歉的绝对不是自己，而是那个一声不吭消失将近两个星期，把所有人晾在一边，阿尔弗雷德、芭芭拉、海伦娜、蒂姆甚至杰森，他们像正常人类一样度过了无比煎熬的两个星期，等待、搜寻、争吵、等待、绝望......。而当事人像和达克赛得大战完两百回合似的回来了，没有给任何人任何解释，哪怕是一句＂虽然我有充足理由不告诉你我在这两星期里都经历了什么，但别担心。＂  
哦格雷森你在想什么呢，他当然不会拍着你的肩膀安慰你，和你促膝谈心，他可是蝙蝠侠！那个认为情感让人过于主观，产生偏见，从而严重影响判断力的冷酷旁观者，自以为是的侦探，  
韦恩庄园恢宏庄严的轮廓已经消失在后视镜里，罗伯特凯恩纪念大桥就在眼前，迪克想起了多年前，他带着一只可怜的背包，那就是所有的，关于飞翔格雷森家族的纪念了，当时他局促的坐在劳斯莱斯后座，第一次从这座桥驶向远离市区的陌生城堡，皮革座椅让他极不舒适，他想起那位只在远处看过的小韦恩先生，完美的头发和漫不经心的表情，那位过于年轻的养父，和他的父母，和他自己是多么的不同。不，孤儿迪克决定他不需要新的父亲也不需要新家，他不需要任何人的怜悯和施舍，他打算当晚就从那里逃走，找到杀害父母的凶手.....。  
隔着黝暗的河面，在灯火的勾勒下，哥谭像一头危险而又优雅的怪兽。  
＂嘿，试着别吃了他＂  
迪克抓了一把在夜风中张牙舞抓的头发，不意外的发现他的怒气已然消失大半，见鬼，他了解布鲁斯，尽管布鲁斯是如此令人费解。  
＂如果你担心我们的安全，就该他妈的告诉我们，而不是把我们推得越远越好！该死的你至少得尝试人类的交流方式！＂  
他扭头朝着庄园的方向大吼，好像那尖耳朵朋友真能听到似的。  
＂你想知道的话，我所说人类的交流方式是通过语言而不是拳头！多说几句话会死吗你这混蛋！＂  
操，这感觉好多了，吐尽了郁结之气的年轻人重新戴上头盔发动机车呼啸而去，没有注意到他身后，哥谭重度污染的天空中划过了一颗不那么显眼的流星。

*****

＂还要来些松饼吗理查德少爷？或是咖啡？＂  
＂哦..谢谢阿福，厄，不好意思＂  
在里塞满食物的同时贸然开口，不出意外的收到了管家的不满眼神。迪克想起初到韦恩家时，从小和父母一起跟随马戏团过着吉普赛式自由生活的自己，实在无法忍受这位英国管家近乎苛刻的礼仪要求，然而那段难堪的回忆此刻想起，却镀上了温柔的暖意。就着香醇浓厚的咖啡咽下嘴里的食物，迪克咧开嘴角勾起一个标志性的坏笑：  
＂嘿阿福，知道吗，我以前想不通布鲁斯怎么能受的了你，后来我想不通你怎么受的了他！＂  
老管家似乎并不觉得这不敬的措辞有什么问题，而是微笑着重新倒了一杯咖啡，深色的眼里显出些许促狭的意味：  
＂哦以我在文法学校里学到的可怜见识来看，这道斯芬克斯之谜的答案出乎意料的简单，但谁知道呢，这也许是个伟大侦探也无法解开的谜团呢。那么，理查德少爷，我把点心和咖啡留在蝙蝠洞里，相信有您在，我这把老骨头总算能享受一晚正常作息。＂  
＂当然了阿福，布鲁斯在瞭望塔的值班还要大概还要一会儿才结束，这儿有我就够了，你该好好休息。＂  
＂我很高兴您在这儿。＂  
＂阿福我永远都在。＂

阿尔弗雷德离开后，蝙蝠洞又重归寂静，这么说也许不太准确，蝙蝠洞里这里从不缺少成群蝙蝠扑打翅膀的声音，岩壁上天然瀑布的水流声响彻日夜，更不用提身处这方秘密基地最核心位置的那台超级电脑运行时发出的沉闷嗡声。然而对于迪克格雷森来说，这li的确是寂静得过分了。  
自从半个月前的那次争吵（如果那也算得上争吵的话），这还是他头一次回到韦恩庄园，布鲁斯就是布鲁斯，这段冷战时光里他毫无意外的保持者公事公办的联系回避一切涉及个人（人类）感情的问题，而迪克认为他们需要谈谈。  
但他无论如何也想不到，从这一刻开始，剧情将会朝着脱缰的方向狂奔而去。

作为一名是不是要面对各种魔法困境外星奇遇的年轻英雄，见多识广的迪克格雷森还是被眼前的景象震惊了------一个浑身湿透的超人，考虑到他是直接穿过瀑布急匆匆赶来，这也许不那么稀奇，但问题是他怀里（天哪！）那位喋喋不休（天哪！）的蝙蝠侠。  
还没等迪克合上大张的嘴，从震惊中整理出一句话，那位黝黑的可疑家伙就开口了：  
＂迪克是你啊，十五天零四小时，我承认这比我预料的要稍微晚点儿，但...........＂  
三个人的视线集中在了迪克手中还未完全消灭的食物上，还没等他充分消化这阵眼神，蝙蝠侠再次赶在所有人之前嫌弃的说道：  
＂芥末酱华夫饼......老实说，迪克，我以为你对制服的品味已经够糟糕了...，＂  
＂嘿！往三明治里夹草莓，穿紧身皮衣头顶尖耳朵的家伙没有立场指责我！＂  
＂喔喔喔暂停暂停，布鲁斯，你向我保证过了不再无差别攻击，你忘了吗？＂  
超人循循善诱的口吻让迪克开始怀疑自己是不是吃坏了肚子，而布鲁斯的反映......。  
＂第一，我从来不忘记，第二，我并没有攻击谁，，我只是陈述事实而已，第三，在瞭望塔，我只是看在你的主席面子上不再对同事们说出心里话了，而这里是蝙蝠洞，在这里我定规矩......＂  
见鬼的好上帝啊，在布鲁斯的滔滔雄辩之中终于找回正常思维的迪克转向超人问道：  
＂伙计，到底发生了什么？？＂  
唯一一个看起来情绪比较稳定的生物----超人一边松开蝙蝠侠，把他安顿在舒适的电脑椅上，一边抱歉的回答：  
＂别担心，只是外星食物过敏造成的副作用。＂  
＂......外星食物？过敏？我漏听了什么吗？＂  
超人似乎忙于应付有些难缠的蝙蝠侠，后者大概并不习惯热源的突然消失，他不依不饶的拽住那条强壮的氪星胳膊。  
＂厄，是我的失误，今天有一次星际任务，那里的环境和地球十分相似，而那些食物经我扫瞄发现没有任何对人类有害的成分，只是没想到无害不等于毫无影响，布鲁斯现在的状况类似与喝醉......＂  
＂醉了就能让他变成这幅德行？你确定？哈喽！这位老兄在刚才的几分钟里说的比他这辈子对我说的话都要多！你确定他没被掉包吗？＂  
＂我从一开始就不打算吃那些可疑的食物！再一次证明我的想法总是正确的！克拉克你的问题就是愚蠢的轻信和盲目的乐观！真不敢相信我让你使我陷入这样的境地。＂  
面对蝙蝠侠和他老搭档的活力双雄二重奏，即使是超人的超级大脑也卡壳了好几秒才恢复运转：  
＂迪克别担心，他只是变得.....坦诚了点，我刚刚扫描了布鲁斯，他的血液里异物含量已经在逐渐减少，在24小时内就能通过循环系统完全排出体外。另外，布鲁斯＂  
超人再次朝他那异常的朋友俯下身，用一只温暖得不可思议的手掌按住对方的肩膀，和那双白色护目镜遮掩下的眼睛保持平行：  
＂我很抱歉，我不该执意让你尝试那些外星食物，还指责你过于多疑。＂  
超人的语调中充满了自责，连额前那撮小卷毛都失去了精神，迪克不由的身出手拍了拍对方的肩，温和地安慰道：  
＂别自责呀蓝大个，你又没说错，谁知道一个外星披萨就能激活他的第二人格啊，不管是谁的注意，最后还是布鲁斯自己的决定，这不是你的错。＂  
然而当他转眼看到蝙蝠侠满足的抱着那只氪星胳膊时，迪克差点咬了自己的舌头，他犹豫不决的改口道：  
＂厄，也许你确实有点错，好了布鲁斯，你该回卧室去躺下，一觉醒来这荒唐事儿就过去了。＂  
＂不，我不喜欢这个主意，我清醒得很，我要继续工作！＂  
我到底是造了什么孽！迪克暗自咒骂着，一边只能好声好气的回答道：  
＂那至少做个好人，放开克拉克，让他早点回去休息。＂  
＂其实我可以......。＂  
超人的话还没说完就被急切地打断：  
＂但是我喜欢克拉克在这儿！＂  
＂什么？你从来不喜欢我待在歌谭！＂  
＂什么？你从来不喜欢他待在歌谭！＂  
那只性情大变地蝙蝠在一个人类一个外星人和成千上百只蝙蝠地注视下，抬起自己的手抚上了那个金色的S，他用忘乎所以的语调说道：  
＂但克拉克是金色的......。＂  
搞什么！？迪克张大嘴看着超人像拿着什么见鬼的氪石相机自拍一样，所有动作表情都瞬间凝固。  
＂......哦。＂  
那尘世间最接近神的存在花了半分钟才挤出一个音节，之后卡尔-埃尔像个窘迫的农场男孩一样不知该如何摆放自己的四肢，但他的眼睛亮得不像话，连头上的卷毛都像瞬间充电一样骄傲的树立，迪克觉得他得赶紧行动了。  
＂哦天哪，布鲁斯，在你把事情搞得更尴尬之前赶紧停下，我可不想之后被你人道消灭就为了封口！没有商量的余地！除非你想让我现在叫醒阿尔福雷德！＂  
＂这不公平！＂  
＂阿尔福雷德！＂  
＂......好吧。＂  
"好吧，噢对了蓝大个，你早点回去吧，或者去救个地震海啸什么的。＂  
被点名的那位心不在焉的答道：  
＂对，对，看看哪里有地震，哦，对不起了伙计们我得赶去非洲！厄，再见？＂  
＂再见克拉克＂  
＂明天见克拉克＂  
＂哦......＂  
迪克目睹超人像梦游症患者一样飘飘忽忽地再次穿过瀑布。

虽然当事人毫无自觉，但布鲁斯上楼的动静还是惊动了阿尔福雷德，迪克愉快的把这个蛋疼的麻烦交给了阿尔福雷德，然后双手抱胸靠在一根雕饰华美的床柱上全程观赏被他称之为＂阿福式驯蝠记＂的表演。  
＂阿尔福雷德我向你保证我完全不觉得疲倦，相反，我觉得精力充沛，我需要去工作，瞭望塔蝙蝠洞，他们需要我。＂  
＂恕我直言布鲁斯少爷，我想您那些可敬的同事们并不需要您精力充沛的刻薄言语和恶毒评价，而歌谭的罪犯们也不需要一个连自己那条有趣的小腰带都无法取下的醉汉。＂  
＂我不.......＂  
＂很抱歉，您现在确实是一个无法自理的醉汉，亲爱的布鲁斯少爷，我想您一定不希望您的对手们发现这一点吧？＂  
＂可是........＂  
＂没有可是，来，喝下这个，再好好睡一觉，福克斯先生会在明早九点半的董事会会议上期待您的，如果您想早点拿到那件改良制服的话，最好不要让他失望，老年人的怒火也许不亚于阿叽琉斯的愤怒呢。＂  
＂我......＂  
＂好了，晚安布鲁斯少爷。＂  
老人迈着不容动摇的步伐走出卧室，迪克识趣的跟上，最后还是仁慈的转头对床上那位干瞪眼的先生保证道：  
＂我会替把这次的数据都输入电脑，戈登局长那边有芭芭拉看着，你不会错过什么的。＂  
＂我......＂  
走在前头的管家突然回头，朝那张豪华四角床挑眉说道：  
＂说晚安，布鲁斯少爷。＂  
＂....晚安阿尔福雷德，晚安迪克。＂

*****

蝙蝠洞里，在完成了数据库更新，和芭芭拉聊天半个小时之后，迪克伸了个懒腰，认定今晚不会在有什么惊喜或是惊吓，然而主屏幕右下角的通话提示打破了他回笼补觉的美梦。  
红头罩？好极了，希望他没有炸掉半个歌谭！喋喋不休的抱怨着，迪克还是按下了通话键，红头罩那幅匪夷所思的尊荣于屏幕中闪现。  
＂蝙......哦，是你。＂  
＂我很好谢谢。＂  
＂蝙蝠侠在哪？＂  
＂他现在不在，出了什么事？＂  
＂叫他下来。＂  
＂我告诉过你他现在不在！到底什么事？＂  
＂不关你的事，夜-闭嘴-翼。＂  
＂通话结束。＂  
＂操，等等，我找蝙蝠侠！＂  
＂他！不！在！红-听不懂人话-桶。＂  
＂装的很像，除非我不知道他四十分钟前回来了，现在，机灵鬼，赶紧去告诉他我有事找他。＂  
＂好吧好吧，那我就实话实说吧，蝙蝠侠今天外星食物过敏，醉得性情大变反应强烈，我和A好不容易把他哄上床，你绝对不想面对这样的他。＂  
对方沉默了五秒钟才干巴巴的回复道：  
＂哈哈哈很好笑，你花了多少时间编造这个可信的故事？＂  
夜翼只是耸耸肩，对方似乎在通过屏幕研究他的表情，将近一分钟之后才吃惊大叫：  
＂操！你说的是真的？＂  
＂如假包换＂  
屏幕里的人扶住了额头  
＂有多糟糕？＂  
＂嗯怎么说呢，想像一个蝙蝠思维加一张闪电大嘴。＂  
红头罩似乎颤抖了一下，他回答道：  
＂老天啊这真是糟透了。＂  
＂是啊，瞭望塔的人都被他得罪光了，超人不得不绑架他送回来，最后他还把人家给吓走了，你还要和他对话吗？＂  
＂......好吧，算我欠你一次，通话结束。＂  
对方毫不留念的掐断了对话，屏幕上的头像也瞬间消失。  
＂今夜正式打烊！＂  
迪克舒展着四肢欢呼道。

站在主卧门前，迪克小心翼翼的转动手中的黄铜把手，然后他发现比起漆黑的走廊，卧室笼罩在一层清冷柔和的微光之中，月光透过敞开的窗口投下一条狭长的光斑，迪克突然想起，很多年前也有一个这样的夜晚。  
那时他还是个孩子，刚失去了父母和自己熟悉的生活，在一所童话般的庄园里格格不入，尽管如此，他觉得他的新家人还挺酷的，似乎无所不能而且还有幽默感的阿尔福雷德，而他的养父是个英雄！一个真正的战士！比他见过的任何人都聪明！而他自己马上也要成为这样的人了！可惜布鲁斯坚持学校和教育是必要的，否则他想把所有时间都用在训练上，不过他还是进步很快，这点连布鲁斯也承认。  
可有时候，来自过去的魔鬼还是找到了他，那天他从恶梦中惊醒，梦里他再次失去了父母，最后的画面是妈妈错失了他伸出的手，在他的泪水中慢慢坠落......。他翻身下床，穿过鬼影重重的漫长楼梯和走廊，推开这扇门，看到的确实让他血液冻结的一幕。  
布鲁斯睡得并不安稳，辗转呢喃着像在逃离什么，然后他突然坐起，精疲力竭般的大口喘气。  
＂布鲁斯？＂  
他不由自主的叫出声来，语调中的不安连自己都感到吃惊，布鲁斯朝他转过头，眼里的迷雾还未完全散尽，好像一个挣扎于现实与梦境之间幽灵。  
那时他突然明白，即使是布鲁斯，即使是布鲁斯也有无法逃离的恐惧和梦魇。而他能做的仅是走上前抬手环住他的肩膀，把脸贴近他汗湿的鬓角，低声对他说：  
＂对不起，布鲁斯，我很抱歉，我很抱歉........。＂

迪克叹了口气，放开门把手走向敞开的窗口想要拉上窗帘。  
＂不用＂  
他松开手里厚重的天鹅绒布料问道：  
＂所以你还醒着？＂  
＂鉴于我刚才就说了话这个事实，你的问题毫无意义。＂  
＂好吧，鉴于你这番不近人情的回应，我就不问你情况有没有好一点了。＂  
＂对不起。＂  
＂啊？哦，诡异＂  
突如其来的道歉让迪克感到有些尴尬，他在床沿坐下，抓了抓头发说道：  
＂嘿老伙计，你不用说这个的......＂  
＂不，不是这样。＂  
布鲁斯摇着头，略长的额发搭在他的眼睛上，迪克有点不确定他是不是真醒着。  
＂我很抱歉，我不是你所希望的那样，不是你所想要的父亲；我很抱歉，你所信任的人会令你失望；但这些都不是你的错。＂  
布鲁斯稍稍侧着头，额发从他眼前滑下，迪克看着那双蓝色的眼睛，现在他不确定自己是不是在做梦，因为他无法理解布鲁斯的每一句话。  
＂我的烂摊子，那些如影随形的悲剧，都不是你造成的，迪克，你可以不用老是试着修复我，那不是你的责任......＂  
＂闭嘴！＂  
那年轻人像被床单咬了一样跳起来，愤怒和沮丧让他端整英俊的面容霎时扭曲。  
＂如果你自认为辜负了我，认为我对你的关心是出于所谓责任和什么该死的弥赛亚情结，那你果然什么都不懂！见鬼！布鲁斯你什么都不懂！＂  
迪克没注意到在他紧握双拳大吼大叫时连眼眶都红了，他就这样瞪着另一人，而那人只是重新靠向枕头，那神情简直比被他激怒的对象还要凄凉：  
＂我明白，迪克，我也爱你。＂  
被点名的年轻人像一下子失去了所有的力气一样跌坐在地毯上，他背靠床沿屈起膝盖，把脸整个埋入自己掌中，一动不动直到一只不属于自己的手掌停在他肩头。  
＂我没事，伙计，厄，我，我只是不太习惯接受男人的告白，你懂的。＂  
他握住了自己肩上的那只手，又尴尬的咳嗽了几声，直到背后传来几乎可以算得上是笑声的轻微响动，迪克才放松下来，靠着床垫舒展开腿脚，但仍然不打算放开那只手。  
＂这还真是诡异。＂  
他喃喃自语道，温柔的困意潮水般涌上，布鲁斯的手温度偏低但坚强有力，他熟悉这双手，在幼年的梦境里，他飞翔在跳台和晃动的绳索之间，毫无畏惧，因为他信任自己的搭档，全心全意。是的，在短暂而又极乐的飞行之后他的双手被牢牢握住，他本该记得父母的手，但他所能想起的只有布鲁斯的手。  
＂嘿，你知道你可以信任我，我是说，永远的那种。＂  
半睡半醒起之间，迪克不确定他有没有把这句话说出口，但他还是听到了布鲁斯的声音：  
＂不，问题是，总有一天你会拥有自己的生活，然后走出我的生活.......＂  
＂可惜你和你的烂摊子本来就是我的生活。＂  
＂哼，等那天来到你才会明白，这我知道.......。＂  
＂可惜你也不是什么都知道的。＂  
＂是啊是啊，说得好像你曾经难倒过我似的。＂  
迪克机械的煽动者嘴皮子，不敢相信他们在半睡半醒之间也要争论不休。  
＂你这见鬼的过敏性变异到底什么时候过去？＂  
＂为什么别人都说你很有幽默感？＂  
＂老天～～我真希望你能恢复正常。＂  
＂晚安迪克＂  
＂晚安布鲁斯＂  
所以他们都错过了那颗划过庄园上空的流星。


End file.
